Never Stopped
by lynne1923
Summary: Eli moves back to Degrassi his senior year to find a new Clare and can't help but be reminded of his feelings. Can he get her back or will he be stuck with the memories of what once was? Clare and Eli Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Never Stopped

++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1: Gone++++++++++++++++++++++

***************** Clare's pov *****************

"Did you erase me from your mind?" I screamed at the figure in front of me. I watched as he just stood there, in front of me and said nothing, not a word. I grinded my teeth together in pure anger and pain. Why? He had been there for me, always, and now he was just gone!

+++++++ Two days later+++++

I snarled at my alarm clock as it beckoned me to wake up. I slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I changed and stumbled, sleepily, down the stairs and into the kitchen, the empty kitchen.

I sighed my parents were at work and I was stuck at home alone. I grabbed a banana and slouched down on the couch. I roughly bit into it and glared at the floor. I had been like this for two days. It all started on this one day, one painfully annoying day, when my whole world comes craving down on me! I lose the person I practically love and come home to more of my parents arguing about bullshit!

I snarled and chucked the banana peel at the trash can. I don't even want to talk about it! It's to painful and aggravating.

I watched as the peel hit the side of the trash can and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and my nostrils flared as I took deep breaths. I felt ugly and un wanted! Don't get me wrong I know I'm not but him leaving made me feel that way! I felt my heart rip out of my chest when he didn't answer! That was all the proof I needed, though. I was weak and I am determined to change that starting with my look.

I stood and opened my eyes. I walked to the banana peel and picked it up, tossing it in the trash. I walked to the computer room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

** Mom can we have a mother-daughter day? I want new clothes and a whole new look! I want people to not know who I am anymore!  
><strong>  
>I folded the note and set it on my mother's pillow so she would see the note. I don't want to be fragile anymore. I want to be strong like Alli and be able to take this kind of stuff and move on, putting it in the past!<p>

**A/N: Here is my story! It is my first time doing a story for Degrassi and I haven't watched all of the episodes so I apologize if I get something wrong :) Please let me know what you think and if you have an idea then go ahead and let me know :)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 2: Bastards!

++++++++++++++Chapter 2: Bastards+++++++++++++++

***************** Elli's pov ****************

I glared at the stuffed bags in front of me. It just sat there reminding me of everything that I had completely screwed up. I had lost everything that made me happy because I had to be a dumb ass teen age boy!

"Elli! Come on, we are leaving!" My mother shouted from the front door. I huffed and grabbed a back pack. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed the other bags. I walked out of the living room and toward the door, where my mother stood tapping her foot with her arms impatiently crossed. I brushed past her and heard her sigh as I angrily walked to the car. My eyes slid to my car where my father sat waiting in the driver seat. I glared at him before getting into the back seat behind the driver seat, where my mother would sit.

Usually I would sit in the passenger seat next to mother, or father, but not this time. They where the reason I was so angry! They are making me move. I was going to go to school today and fix all the shit I did; oppaligize to Clare for being a dick and have my life back the way it was. But they had to make me move.

Bastards!

**A/N: Here it is the second chapter! Hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know :)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 3: What about him?

+++++++++++++++Chapter 3: What about him? +++++++++++++++

***************** Clare's pov *****************

I sighed and shifted around in my desk. I wanted to be doing anything but sitting at a desk listening to the teacher read us Midsummer Night's Dream.

I blinked when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Alli. She sent me a smiled and I sent one back. I opened the note and smiled.

**I still can't believe how different u look!**

I smiled at what Alli wrote. I had gotten a total make over. I had just gotten it a week ago! Yeah about a year after I got it but oh well! While I waited I changed my attitude.

** Thanks :) I needed a change**

I tossed the note back to her and stared out of the window. It had been a while since I decided to change and a lot had happened. Two days after my "argument" with Eli, he moved and things got a little easier. He was gone so I got to move on without the emotions dragging me down.

Alli sent the piece of paper back and I opened it and read it.

**Well u sure did!  
><strong>  
>I smiled and practically jumped out of my skin when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom.<p>

"Girl! You have changed soooooooo much!" Alli squealed walking next to me. I smiled.

"Yeah I am glad! It was good for me!" I softly said. Alli nodded. I hesitantly looked at her.

"So are u going to get back together with Drew?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know. I mean he sounded like he meant what he said when he apologized and I could sure as he'll see it in his eyes... I don't know." She said looking down.

"Well it looks like you like him a lot... I think you should." I said. She looked at me as we stopped at her locker. She sighed and opened her locker.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, shifting through her locker.

"Because I want u to be happy and when u where with him you where happy! I heard a quote 'Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about.' And don't deny that u think about him all the time." I said. Alli stared into her locker not saying a word.

"He cheated on me with Bianca, Clare" Alli said looking at me, eyes full of sorrow.

"I know and people make mistakes." I murmured knowing this conversation was not doing anything for me. Alli eyed me.

"What about Eli?" She asked. I flinched, knowing that was coming.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"Exactly. I don't know what to do." Alli said. I nodded in understanding. I had lost and there was no point in making it worse.

+++++++++++ Degrassi principal's offiice ++++++++

********* Eli's pov *******

"Well, Welcome back to Degrassi, Mr. Goldsworthy."

**A/N: Here ya go! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think :) **

**Thank you for reading **

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 4: No Ma'am

++++++++++++++Chapter 4: No Ma,am++++++++++++++++++++

**************** Clare's pov ********************

*+*+*+ Dream +*+*+*

I giggled and ran around the beach.

"Clare! Get back here!" Eli yelled as he kept pace with me, just a couple steps behind me.

"No!" I giggled, attempting to run faster but the sand wouldn't let me.

I gasped when a hand grasped my wrist and yanked me around. I was swung around and we both fell. I blinked at Eli as he leaned over me, blinking in surprise. A smiled spread across his face and he cracked up laughing. My giggles soon joined in. I watched as his eyes closed and his smile widened.

I reached up wound my arms around his neck and yanked him down to me, capturing his lips. We where both stunned by my brave move but soon kissed. Our lips molded and he shifted so he was supporting himself over me, causing me to sit up and support myself on my elbows, in order to continue kissing him.

*+*+*+ End of Dream +*+*+*

"Clare Edwards! You have five minutes to get to school!" My mother screeched from the doorway of my room. I jolted up.

"Five minutes!" I asked stunned, wide awake. My mother nodded. I squealed and hopped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I changed and splashed water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. A frown spread across my face as the dream flashed through my mind.

A dream about Eli and how much fun I have had with him! Why did I have a dream out of the middle of nowhere?

I sighed and shook my head, washing off my face.

++++++++++ At Degrassi +++++++++++

******* Eli's pov *******

I sighed angrily as I stood outside of the English classroom, waiting to be let in. I had to move back to Degrassi after moving to a new school, where I had started over. I had to break up with my girlfriend, Elena, and move back to the one place that made my life hell.

The door opened and the teacher beckoned me in. I grumbled in announce and walked in. My eyes lingered from person to person before landing on Adam, whose eyes where wide. Next to him sat Alli who stared at me with worried eyes. My eyes turned to the teacher who opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright class ple-"

All eyes turned to the door when it flew open to reveal a very beautiful girl with long straight brown hair and sea blue eyes. She was not short but not to tall, about a head shorter than me. She wore a Jean skirt and a white tank top under a blue Jean jacket.

'Who is that? A new girl?' I thought confused. My eyes turned to the teacher as she sighed.

"Clare Edwards! Why are you late?" The teacher scolded. I had to clench my teeth to stop my jaw from dropping.

'Clare!' I thought stunned. She looked completely different! I mean, yeah, she was taller! It had been almost two years! But the old Clare had short curly hair and this Clare had long straight hair! And the clothes she wore where completely different! She was beautiful!

My heart fluttered when her sea blue eyes landed on me and widened. I silently scolded myself when I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed.

********* Clare's pov ********

My nostrils flared and my face heated as I stared at the blacked haired, well toned, figure known as Eli Goldsworthy. I clenched my fist and grinded my teeth together to stop myself from yelling at him.

"Clare Edwards! Why are you late?" I watched as Eli's eyes widened, finally realizing who I was. My eyes turned to the teacher.

"I apologize. I woke up late." I said. She sighed

"Very well. Please take your seat." The teacher said. I nodded and brushed past Eli and walked to my seat behind Adam. Alli turned and shot me a sympathetic look. I glared at her and turned my eyes back to the front of the room where my ex-boyfriend stood.

"As I was saying Please welcome back Elijah Goldsworthy." She said. My eyes turned to him and scanned over him. His black hair hadn't changed but he was taller and well built, he has obviously been working out.

The teacher looked at Eli.

"Please take a seat behind Alli." She said. Eli's eyes scanned the students and landed on the empty seat behind Alli. My eyes twitched. Really! Next to me! Why?He nodded and slowly walked down the aisle and sat down, paying no head to the people around him.

I sighed and looked back at the teacher as she started class. My eyes snapped to Adam as he turned and looked at Eli.

"Hey, man! Long time no see!" Adam said sending Eli a small wave. Eli's eyes slid to him and he smirked, his famous lopsided smirk.

"Adam." My heart leaped out of my chest as his deep voice surfaced.

"Adam. Eli. Am I going to have a problem with you to talking?" The teacher asked. Eli's smirk grew and Adam turned around in his seat and huffed. A small smile spread across my face. Eli personality hadn't changed at all.

"No ma,am" They said in unison.

**A/N: Here ya go the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Your Ass

++++++++++++Chapter 5: Saving Your Ass +++++++++++++

****** Eli's pov *******

I closed my eyes and leaned against my locker as I waited for Adam to show up. Many things where running around in my mind, like how my ex-girlfriend from Cambridge High was, god I missed her. I hated to have to leave but I suggested to her that we have a long distance relationship but she refused. She said that I was going back to the school where the girl I still liked was and that anything could happen. I told her that it that wouldn't happen but she still refused.

But that wasn't what was on my mind the most. Clare, the new Clare, was what raced around in every part of my mind. Pictures of her flashed through my head and her voice rang through my ear drums. She was everywhere and I was beginning to think my ex-girlfriend was right.

"Eli!" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Bianca walking toward me. I eyed her suspiciously as she came closer, perpously swaying her hips more and more.

"Bianca." I consciously greeted her. She smiled and stopped a little too close for my liking.

"You look great! Have you been working out?" She purred. My eyes narrowed as she rested her hands on my chest, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Yes I have." I said standing up straight. I pushed her farther away and took a step back.

******** Clare's pov ********

I smiled and opened the door to the school. I waved to a couple of people who greeted me and headed to my locker. My smile unconsciously grew when I spotted Eli leaning against his locker. However, my smile was replaced with a frown when I spotted Bianca trot up to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. I watched his mouth move as he said her name. She smiled and said something.

My blood boiled when I saw her place her hands on his shirt and fiddle with the hem of it. My nostrils flared and I let out a quiet snarl. My eyes flashed to Eli as he stood up straight and pushed her away.

A smile spread across my lips. Maybe he wasn't so bad anymore.

"Day dreaming?" A deep voice spoke behind me. I jumped I surprise and turned to see Drew standing there. I smiled.

"No." I said. He smirked.

"Right. So I heard you think Alli and I should get back together." He said. I smiled and nodded. He looked at me puzzled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you made her the happiest girl in the world and Alli needs a person to do that for her." I said. Drew smiled.

"What and you don't deserve that happiness?" Drew asked. I blinked and turned to him confused.

"Wha- Yeah I deserve happiness!" I said confused. My eye brows knitted together as he stepped in front of me and turned to me.

"Then get Eli back." He said before walking away. My jaw dropped and I stared after him. I frowned and turned my eyes back to Eli, who was clearly annoyed with Bianca. I watched as she pushed herself on him. I snarled and walked toward them.

******* Eli's pov ********

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Bianca purred stepping closer. I closed my eyes in annoyance and slapped her hand away as she attempted to rub my arm.

"Nothing with you." I snapped angrily. She pouted.

"Aw come on, Eli! I could make your weekend worthwhile!" She purred. I stepped back and glared at her.

"No." I stated. She frowned.

"It will be fun! Com-" "Eli!" I blinked as a soft voice called me. Bianca and I turned to see Clare walking up to me. My heart raced as she got closer.

"Clare." I murmured a greeting. She, however, did stop to stand next to me. She walked up and slipped her arm through mine. My heart lept out of my chest as her skin grazed mine. She then looked at Bianca.

"Sorry, Bianca, but I need to steal Eli for a bit! Adam is looking for him." Clare said before dragging me off, leaving a frowning Bianca behind. I kept my pace and leaned over to whisper in Clare's ear.

"Adam won't be here for another ten minutes!" I said. She nodded.

"Yep I know. I'm just saving your ass!" She said. I smiled.

**A/N: Here ya go! Chapter 5! Hope you all like the story so far! Please let me know what you think and please, if you have ideas, let me know, I would be happy to hear them :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Going to Survive

++++++++++++++ Chapter 6: Not going to Survive +++++++++++++++++++++++

****************** Clare's pov ****************

I took a bite of my lunch and stared blankly at the wall. It was the weekend and I had nothing to do. I was slowly during of boredom and my parents weren't helping. They had completely secluded themselves in their offices.

I blinked when my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone to see Alli had texted me. I sighed and opened the message.

**From: Alli  
>To: Clare<strong>

Hey r u doing anything today?

I sighed and answered.

**To: Alli  
>From: Clare<strong>

No nothin at all! Please tell me u have a way to save me from dieing of boredom.

I pressed send and finished my lunch before standing and taking my empty plate to the kitchen. Alli texted back as I washed off my plate and walked to my room. I opened the message and read it over.  
><strong><br>From: Alli  
>To: Clare<strong>

I sure do! I am going to the mall with Drew and Eli, wanna come?

I smiled and answered.

**To: Alli  
>From: Clare<strong>

LIFE SAVER! I'll ask and let u know!

I pressed send and walked to my father's home office. I opened the door and walked up to my dad who was sitting at his desk staring a piece of paper.

"What is it, Clare?" He asked. I gulped. Dad wasn't in a good mood and that usually was a bad thing.

"U-Um may I go to the mall with Alli?" I asked. He looked up at me and eyes me.

"I am fine with it but ask your mother." He mumbled before looking back down at his paper. I sighed and walked out. I walked down the hall to my parent's room where my mom lay on the bad reading.

"Hey mom." I said. She raised her eyes from her book and looked at me.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Can I go to the mall with Alli? I asked dad and he said he was fine with it." I said. She eyed me, thinking it over.

"Sure! Go have some fun." She smiled at me. I beamed.

"Thank you!" I squealed. She nodded and I took off out of the room and into the living room, where my phone sat. I grabbed it and flipped it open. I opened a new message and texted Alli.

**To: Alli  
>From: Clare<strong>

My parents said it was ok!

I sent the message and bounded off to my room. I brushed my hair and re did my makeup. I then went into the bathroom as Alli texted back.

**From: Alli  
>To: Clare<strong>

Kk we will be there in five minutes

I smiled and closed my phone. I grabbed my tooth brush and quickly brushed my teeth. I beamed when I heard a car honk. I took off out the door and opened the car door. I slid into the back seat next to Alli. Drew and Eli sat in the front arguing about what to play on the radio. Eli wanted rock while Drew wanted rap.

My eyes slid to Alli who rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"Would you drive already, Drew!" I giggled. Drew nodded and backed out of my driveway.

******* Eli's pov ******

I almost forgot I was arguing with Drew when Clare walked out of her house, almost. She had looked amazing! It stunned me how much she had changed since I had left.

Clare's long hair was let loose and fell down around her body like a river running over rocks. Her sea blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"We are listening to rap! Rock sucks!" I heard Drew snarl. I glared at him.

"No way in hell would I listen to that shit! Rap is just talking! I don't understand why it is even a type of music!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Rock is just screaming! I could lose my hearing if I listened to that dumbass shit!" Drew growled. I opened my mouth to retort.

"Would you drive already, Drew!" My heart skipped a beat at Clare's voice broke the argument. Drew smirked at me before nodding and driving out of the driveway.

++++++++ At the mall +++++++++

******* Clare's pov *******

Alli squealed and dragged me through the crowd to her favorite store, buckles. I smiled and looked back to see the boys trailing behind us. We came to the entrance and Alli beamed.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I love this store sooooo much!" She squealed before dragging me into the store. She searched through the racks for clothes, occasionally throwing stuff at me. She came back to me and searched for the boys. She spotted them talking outside of the store and snarled.

"Drew! Eli! You two get your asses in here!" She screeched. Their sweat dropped and they strolled in and walked up to us.

"You guys are going to help us choose clothes!" She said. The boys frowned and I giggled. Alli grabbed Drew's wrist and dragged he toward the fitting room. I turned at looked at Eli who was watching Drew reluctantly follow Alli to the fitting rooms. His eyes slid to me.

"You're not going to make me do that are you?" He pleaded. I smiled softly.

"If I don't then I will get yelled at." I giggled. He groaned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fitting rooms.

******** Eli's pov *********

I sighed and sat down next to Drew. I watched as Clare walked into a fitting room and owed the door behind her. This was going to be torture! I don't know if I will even survive!

"So you still like Clare?" Drew asked. I blinked and eyed him before reluctantly nodding. He smirked.

"I don't think she likes me and frankly I don't blame her. I screwed up bad." I said. Drew frowned at me.

"Yeah, your right. She doesn't like you and probably never will. Especially when she can't keep her eyes off you." Drew snorted. I gapped at him.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"She can't keep her eyes off of you and you are too blind to notice." He said. I blinked and opened my mouth to answer but Alli and Clare both walked out. I blinked and stared at Clare. She wore a blue sun dress with white flowers dancing all over it. Even in such a simple dress she looked amazing.

"Looks good, ladies!" Drew said, giving them a thumbs up. Alli beamed and walked back in to the fitting room. I smiled and nodded. Clare smiled and walked back into the fitting room.

"So what is going on between you and Alli?" I asked. Drew sighed and looked at the floor.

"I cheated on her with Bianca. I am trying to get her trust back." He said I nodded in understanding.

"Why did you cheat on her?" I asked. He sighed.

"I have no clue. One minute I am hanging with Alli and next thing I know, i'm in bed with Bianca. I felt like an idiot." He snarled. I shook my head. My eyes landed on Clare's fitting room door as it opened and my jaw dropped. She wore a tight sweater that cut off just a few inches below her breasts and light blue skinny jeans. She nervously glanced at me with flushed cheeks.

"Wow! You look amazing, Clare!" I said. She beamed at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. She took off back into the fitting room and I automatically knew I was not going to survive this trip to the mall.

**A/N: Here ya go! I hope you liked it! So I was reading a story and I came up with an idea! **

**If I get Five reviews on this story then I will post the next chapter! So if you really like this story and want to read more please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
